1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a method of combating allergic response in a living animal body in need thereof with 1-aryloxy-4-[(4-aryl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-butanol compounds, more particularly the method of the invention employs the compounds in inhibiting or combating Type I allergic response (Gell & Coombs Classification of Immune Responses). The compounds prevent release of histamine as well as antagonize end organ effects of mediators involved in the immediate hypertensivity response and, as such, are useful in treating allergic phenomena which includes asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives, allergic conjunctivitis, and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
1-Aryloxy-4-amino-2-butanol compounds having the formula: EQU ArO--CH.sub.2 --CHOHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --NR.sup.1 R.sup.2
wherein, among other radicals, Ar may be phenyl and among other amines, --NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 may be 4-phenyl or 4-pyridylpiperazine, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,167, 4,463,190; and 4,538,001. A continuation-in-part application U.S. Ser. No. 06/904,113 filed Sept. 4, 1986, stemming from the parent application of the foregoing patents and a chain of continuing applications also discloses the bulk of the 1-aryloxy-4-[(4-aryl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-butanols disclosed herein. In the foregoing patents and application the utilities disclosed were betaadrenergic blocking, antihypertensive, antiarrhythmic and local anesthetic. The antiallergenic utility, the basis for the present invention, has not heretofore been disclosed.
1-[3-naphth-1-yloxy)-2-hydroxypropyl]piperazine compounds having the piperazine radical substituted in the 4-position by methoxyphenyl radicals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,666 as having anti-hypertensive properties and as inhibiting anaphylactoid reactions initiated by dextran in rats.